Spatters
Spatters are common enemies in ''Epic Mickey''. They resemble anthropomorphic paint spatters. They are one of the assembly of Blotlings that Mickey must face. It is interesting to note that they appear to have ears similar to that of Mickey's on their heads, possibly because of the Blot originally being a statue of Mickey. Info Spatters are some of the spawns of the Blot, and like him, are made of both Paint and Thinner. Spatters first appear in their more common form as being just naked. However, as one progresses into Gremlin Village, they will begin to look like the dolls from the It's a Small World attraction in the Disney Parks. They will also wear many other outfits depending on which attraction they are in. Epic Mickey designer Warren Spector has stated "They're the popcorn unit" Warren then goes on to say "you need something that the player can just swat away". The Spatters have been described as funny, stupid and silly. Spatters will charge Mickey and attempt to hurt him by slamming their heads on the floor. They give a hesitation before attacking again which makes them a very simple unit to fight. They will come individually, or in small groups. Although they will take a more difficult turn when using the effective "strength in numbers" trick, Mickey can turn this back on them with his Paint effect. This will turn the Spatters into Painted light blue versions of themselves that will salute Mickey and attack their former friends. Using a TV on them will result in them to stop attacking you. They'll lay on their stomachs prop their head up with their hands and wave their legs back and forth in the air in a calm manner. Attacking them with anything (Paint, Thinner, Spin Attack) will break them out of the trance and go back to attack or continue watching if you painted them. The Fake Shadow Blot is able to spawn Spatters using his powers. He will likely to spawn some Spatters during the boss battle after the player sprayed Paint or Thinner into his mouth for the first time. Befriending the Spatter will make no difference at this moment. Ironically, if the befriended Spatter hit by the fake Shadow Blot's attack, it will changed back into the normal Spatter and will start to attack the player again. Location The Spatters are numerous, and inhabit every adventure world Mickey will come across. In the first game, they also wear outfits corresponding to which parts of the Wasteland they are found. Known Locations where they are encountered: *Gremlin Village - Outfits vary depending on which part of the level they are encountered, including a Pharaoh's headdress (Jungle Boat Ride), Chinese triangular hat and robes (Asian Boat Ride), and European hat and clothes (Village and European Boat Ride). *Mickeyjunk Mountain - Normal appearance *Tomorrow City - Wearing green Tron outfits, though they wear red ones later on when Mickey returns here. *Ventureland - Wearing yellow pirate outfits. Tougher Spatters have red pirate outfits. *Lonesome Manor - Wearing tuxedos and top hats. *Dark Beauty Castle - Wearing jester outfits. *In the Sequel, Ghost Ian gives you a Quest to get Clothing for the spatters. They are some of the Clothing from the first game. Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel "What would a monster be without his minions? The Blot is no exception to this rule, and he has shown that he's more than capable of cranking out as many minions as he wants. Spatters come in all shapes and all sizes, and each of them poses a different danger. How Mickey chooses to deal with the Spatters will say a great deal about his character. The Spatters either may be wiped out of existence... or else they could wind up being redeemed and becoming devoted aides to Mickey Mouse in his determination to right the wrong he has unleashed upon... Wasteland!" Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two "SPATTERS- Minions created by the Blot, they followed all orders given to them by their master. When the Blot was destroyed, these little creatures wandered lost and alone through Wasteland, until finding a home in Blot Alley and the Gulch." - ''Epic Mickey Facebook page description Spatters are in the sequel to Epic Mickey. They now live in the Disney Gulch and a place called Blot Alley. Some are trained by Ghost Ian to be more friendly to everyone (except Mickey, due to all blotlings disliking him). In Blot Alley, upon notice of Mickey's presence they will attempt to ring a bell. If the bell is rung too many times (or if Mickey himself rings it), Ian will grow annoyed at Mickey for causing trouble. The same applies if Mickey thins out the Spatters. However, if Mickey gets through by painting the Spatters, Ian will be pleased and hand Mickey a pin for his efforts. Most were forced by the Mad Doctor to pilot his Blotworx. In Epic Mickey: The Power of Illusion Spatters are the second types of enemies encountered after the Blue Mushroom in the game. Here, the Spatters cannot be redeemed at all. If Mickey gets close to a Spatter, it'll use its headbash. To defeat a Spatter, Mickey must avoid its attack and then jump on it when holding the B button. Trivia *Originally, Spatters had Yellow eyes and came in a variety of colors. Purple with a green streak, Red with a blue streak, and Blue with a yellow streak. It could be assumed that the Red colored Spatters were supposed to be the tougher variant before being replaced with simple red eyes. *Also, Spatters originally came out of contraptions called Spatter Spawners. In the end, the Spatters were either just there, or they came out of special pipes. *The Blotlings that are painted will attack other Blotlings, but after it has taken enough hits, it will snap out of the paint trance and resume attacking you. *Spatters seem to have round ears similar to Mickey, just a bit smaller. *Spatters cannot defeat Beetleworx; just distract them. *As art for the game shows, some/all Spatters were going to have wings, this never came to be in the first game but in the second game the idea may have been use on the Dropwing Blotling. *A Spatter dressed in a pirate outfit serves as Animatronic Daisy's cameraman for the Duck News Network. Gallery Concept Art and Renders Spatters.jpg|Concept art of Gremlin Village Spatters Em-spatter.jpg|More Concept art em-boss-fight2.jpg|A crazed demonic-no-mercy spatter in the Concept Art. Picture0005.jpg|Mickey with a Slobber and a Spatter in Dark Beauty Castle. epicmickey3.jpg|Concept art of winged Spatters. Yikes! They aren't so funny here! F7EC023D-40EA-42C0-87E5-6F91393E820C.jpeg|Concept art Spatter_image.jpg|Render of a Purple Spatter with a Green Streak. EmSpatter Graphic Novel.png|From the Graphic Novel RedSpatter_Scrappedtypebeta.jpg|A scrapped red-colored Spatter with Paint on one eye that was originally going to appear in Epic Mickey. Enemieslogo.jpg|A scrapped version of a blue-and-yellow Spatter. Spatter-400x500.jpg|The normal appearance of a Spatter 4667Pirate_Spatter.jpg|A Spatter in Ventureland 4672Spatter_Haunted_Mansion_01.jpg|A Spatter in Lonesome Manor 4671Spatter_Dark_Beauty_04.jpg|A Spatter in Dark Beauty Castle Screenshots Painted Spatter.jpeg|A Painted Spatter African Spatter.jpeg|A Spatter in the African Boat Ride Asian Spatter.jpeg|A Spatter in the Asian Boat Ride European Spatter.jpg|A Spatter in the European Boat Ride Spatronic.jpg| A Spatter in Tomorrow City Good Spatronic.jpg|A Painted Spatter in Tomorrow City Flower Spatter.jpg| A Spatter dressed up by Clarabelle Eliott is a blotworx.jpg|A Blotworx spatter controlling the Blotworx Dragon (Note the singular eye). Blot 03.jpg|A close up of a spatter from Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Icons 3S3dc775.png|Blot Alley Superstar Icon 28Sbafaf2.png|Prince Charming Icon 32Sa758a8.png|Rogue's Gallery Icon 38S1911e3.png|Thinderella Icon Spatter Pin.png|Spatter Pin Pin 47 tex niftex 0.png|Blotyguard Pin 70 tex niftex 0.png|Green Thumb Pin Pin 100 tex niftex 0.png|Recycler Pin Pin 111 tex niftex 0.png|Spatter Stylist Pin Spatter Whisperer.png|Spatter Whisperer Pin Pin 114 tex niftex 0.png|Spooky Blot Alley Pin Pin 116 tex niftex 0.png|Taking Out the Trash Pin Pin 133 tex niftex 0.png|Wild Frontier Category:Characters Category:Blotlings Category:Enemies Category:Minor good/bad choices Category:Heroic Category:Mischievous Category:Villains Category:Scrapped Content Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Category:Power of Illusion Enemies Category:Reformed villains Category:Power of Illusion Characters Category:Epic Mickey Characters Category:Epic Mickey 2 Characters Category:Junction Points Category:Mean Street Category:OsTown Category:Mickeyjunk Mountain Category:Tomorrow City Category:Pirates of the Wasteland Category:Lonesome Manor Category:Dark Beauty Castle Category:Blots Category:World of Gremlins